1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image processing device and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
For example, in an image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine or a printer using an ink-jet system, in some cases, an image is formed by an image forming unit after carrying out various kinds of image processing on inputted image information.